<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Beskar can't protect you from by RedHatMeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501938">What Beskar can't protect you from</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHatMeg/pseuds/RedHatMeg'>RedHatMeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Han is there and Leia too, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Season 2, Whump, loosely based on canon, mentions of Din and Grogu's past, reference to Chapter 8, reference to chapter 3, references to chapters 15 and 16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHatMeg/pseuds/RedHatMeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grogu has a Force vision of Din being attacked by the Darkside. Alongside with Master Luke and the ghost of Master Yoda they journey to save his father, but this journey might prove to be more than Grogu may think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Force Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it all started from a fanart by cherrybombz01, which was innocent enough but after some time, somehow, someway, it inspired me to this fic dealing with, well, Din facing the Darkside.</p><p>Writing this was surprsingly troublesome, since I've seen Original and Prequel Trilogy, like, once in my life? And the only other Star Wars things I liked was Solo and The Mandalorian, so I've had to revisit some things (like The Empire Strikes Back to get Yoda well), and I guess I might have missed some canon info... but I've at least tried for characters to make sense, given what I've gathered about them and the post-OT events.</p><p>Please, review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first Grogu didn’t know what really was going on. He just thought for a moment that somehow, someway, Din found out where Luke Skywalker took his foundling and was now pacing in the corridor, turned back to him. The boy felt an immense happiness and quickly ran towards his adoptive father, ready to embrace him… but as he was approaching him, he noticed something was amiss. He abruptly stopped and decided to observe the scene.</p><p>The Mandalorian turned away, seemingly not realizing that he has been approached by his son. Grogu got a feeling that Din was, and at the same time, wasn’t there. The man was pacing slowly, but nervously through the corridor. After spending so much time with the Mandalorian, the boy could read into his body language and realize that, even with his helmet on, Din looked worried about something. Maybe even annoyed to some extent. Like he had to deal with something he wasn’t exactly prepared for and yet everybody expected him to do it.</p><p>Then, suddenly, Din stopped and turned his head to someone who was behind him. When Grogu looked in the same direction, he only saw some unclear outline; a dark figure without a face. The figure approached the Mandalorian.</p><p>“Thank you.” Din said and a table materialized out of nowhere, with a bowl of bread and a chalice standing there. “I would like to dine alone.”</p><p>The dark figure only nodded and vanished.</p><p>Din sat down and took his helmet off. Grogu once again had an opportunity to look at his father’s face and he took a longer moment to stare at it with amazement, as Din grabbed a loaf of bread… but then he dropped it and put his hand on the head, visibly in great pain. Grogu was observing with horror as his father stood up from the table and let out an agonizing scream…</p><p>And then, suddenly his face relaxed, as if the pain faded away… but along with his consciousness.</p><p>Immediately after that he fell down on the floor and for a moment Grogu was scared that Din was dead. However, as the boy reached him with his hand, the Mandalorian faded away, leaving Grogu alone in the corridor.</p><p>What was that? A dream? He wasn’t asleep, that he was sure of. A hallucination, maybe? He really hoped it was just that but somehow he doubted it. It seemed so real and… and scary. And then Grogu remembered the teachings from Jedi Temple and realized what it really was.</p><p>A Force vision.</p><p>And that meant that what he saw was…</p><p>Grogu felt instinctively that he should tell Master Luke about it. And so a couple of minutes later the boy was sitting in front of the Jedi Master and sending his thoughts to him, explaining what he just saw. Luke was observing him in silence, but Grogu could sense some kind of discomfort in him. Like he wasn’t entirely sure what to do.</p><p>“Now, Grogu,” Master Luke finally started. “first we should gather as much about this vision as possible. Did you recognize anything about surroundings?”</p><p>Grogu focused on the memory of this vision but couldn’t remember anything, aside from the table that appeared out of nowhere. Meanwhile Master Luke closed his eyes the way Master Yoda used to do, when he was looking into the Force to search for answers. After a moment, he opened his eyes.</p><p>“But someone did come to Din to give him a meal.” Luke pointed out. “So it means that it was somewhere where he has his own quarters.”</p><p>Now, ever since Din took Grogu from the Client, he was going from one place to another (not to mention that the Covert was destroyed soon after). So chances were that he was still on the run.</p><p>Grogu sent this thought to Master Luke who smiled and said:</p><p>“But last time when we saw him, he had a Darksaber, therefore he could be with Bo-Katan.”</p><p>The boy felt sad, remembering their bittersweet goodbye, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Indeed, with Bo-Katan he is.” A familiar voice spoke all of a sudden.</p><p>Grogu and Luke turned to their left to see a ghost of Master Yoda, smiling at them. But then his face got serious as he said:</p><p>“Recognizing the workings of the Darkside, I am. Locate Din we must to warn him as soon as possible.”</p><p>“On it.” Master Luke stood up and walked to the communication beacon. He started to prepare the transmission, but suddenly he looked at Yoda and asked: “What would the Sith want with a Mandalorian?”</p><p>“With this is particular Mandalorian, oh, so much.” Yoda corrected.</p><p>Luke closed his eyes again to look into the Force, and after a short moment, he seemed to understand.</p><p>“I see. That makes sense.” He said quietly and returned to work on transmission.</p><p>The child got worried even more. Did someone plan to hurt Din to smoke Master Luke and Grogu out from hiding?</p><p>“Not about you it is, little one.” Yoda informed him right away. “Although, coming out it won’t be wise.”</p><p>The communication was established and soon a holographic vision of Bo-Katan showed up.</p><p>“Well, well, well.” She began. “if it isn’t the famous Luke Skywalker…”</p><p>“Can we talk to Din?” Luke got straight to the point.</p><p>For a moment she didn’t say anything. Grogu couldn’t see her face through her owl helmet, but he knew she didn’t like talking to Luke for some reason.</p><p>“Look, we are in the middle of important negotiations, so we don’t have time to talk with you.”</p><p>“Negotiations?” Luke asked and for a moment seemed to be pondering something.</p><p>“Yes, negotiations. With New Republic, regarding the possibility of restoring the Mandalore. And since Din Djarin is a ruler of Mandalore now, he’s speaking in its name.”</p><p>The way Bo said the last sentence sounded like she wasn’t pleased with this turn of events. Grogu kind of understood why was that – Bo-Katan wanted to get the Darksaber and Din never desired the power. She probably thought that he wasn’t suited to be a ruler. Nevertheless, her tone rubbed Grogu the wrong way.</p><p>“We need to tell him something important. Besides, I’m sure he would like to talk with his son.” Luke didn’t give up.</p><p>She didn’t say anything for a moment, probably pondering his words, but then she asked:</p><p>“What exactly do you want to tell him?”</p><p>“Someone is planning to attack Din when he will have his guard down.”</p><p>“He can protect himself and, besides, the Nite Owls will be his guards.”</p><p>“But it happens when he will be alone in his quarters, eating.”</p><p>“And how do you know it?”</p><p>“Grogu had a Force vision of it.”</p><p>“Okay. Does Grogu know who is going to try to kill his father?”</p><p>“No, the vision wasn’t clear. Grogu has only seen someone who brought Din food and left. A moment later he… I mean, Din… had a headache and lost consciousness. I suspect Dark Force might be involved.”</p><p>“I see.” The tone of Bo-Katan meant she didn’t quite believe him. “Well, we will keep an eye on who’s coming in and out, so tell the kid, we will take care of his father. Bo-Katan out.”</p><p>“Wait, I need to-!“ Master Luke began but she cut off the transmission before he could finish that sentence.</p><p>For a moment he was just standing in front of the communication beacon in silence.</p><p>“Well, that solves it.” Yoda said. “That Din Djarin will be protected we must trust.”</p><p>But Grogu wasn’t so sure if this should be enough. He could sense the same from Master Luke, who turned back and stared at the floor in front of him with a pondering frown.</p><p>“Negotiations…” He repeated. “Between Mandalore and the New Republic…” He gazed at Yoda and added: “Leia probably didn’t tell me about it, because she thought that I will be busy with training the younglings.”</p><p>“And you are, young Skywalker.” Yoda pointed out.</p><p>Granted, so far there was only one youngling in his care – Grogu. Nevertheless, he told Din that he will make the child stronger.</p><p>“Besides, the Mandalorians not very fond of Jedi are.”</p><p>
  <em>“The songs of eons past tell of battle between Mandalore the Great and the order of sorcerers called Jedi that fought with such powers.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is an enemy?”</em>
</p><p>The memory flashed before Grogu’s eyes. This short time he spent with Din taught him a lot about Mandalorians. He would never think of them the same way as before.</p><p>Yoda leaned his chin on his cane, smiling.</p><p>“But I know what you think, young Skywalker: at such a historical event, a Jedi Master present should be.”</p><p>“Tell me, Master Yoda,” Luke began, looking at him with serious expression. “what will happen to Din, if this vision becomes reality?”</p><p>“In his worse memories trapped he will be. Only Jedi will be able to save him by wandering into his mind.”</p><p>Grogu turned to him with interest. If that was the case then they should go there and help prevent it no matter what. And if it will be too late to prevent it, they should wander into Din’s mind and save him.</p><p>“But dangerous it will be. For if one wanders into mind of another without their own mind clear from emotions, one might bring their own demons. That is why our last resort it should be.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Master Luke fell silent again and looked at Grogu. The boy himself gave him a poignant gaze. There was no way they should just sit here and do nothing. They needed to go there and protect Din. But there was also something else – a longing desire that was growing inside him ever since they parted ways; a desire to see him again. Maybe it was a time for them to meet again. And who knows – maybe nothing bad happens then and they will spend nice day together.</p><p>Master Luke walked to Grogu and crouched before him with a light smile.</p><p>“What do you think, Grogu? Leia will need my help, right?”</p><p>Grogu grinned and started to wave his arms in excitement.</p><p>Master Yoda, on the other hand, said:</p><p>“I shall come with you too. A terrible thing to read the mind is.”</p><p>A few hours later, after a call with Princess Leia on location of the negotiations, a lone X-Wing flew out, carrying two people inside – a Jedi Master and a toddler.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Din Djarin was pacing around his quarters, deep in his thoughts. There was a hard task before him and, to be fair, he didn’t know if he was up to do it. He would gladly flew out of this place and visit Grogu (wherever he was), but after he got the Darksaber, he had new responsibilities and, unless Bo-Katan would win the sword in a fight (which for now she wasn’t trying to do, for some reason), he was the official ruler of Mandalore. It was a great honor, but also a great burden, as he was tasked with an impossible job of uniting their people and restore their planet. He never was interested in the politics and now, suddenly he was a politician. Frankly he hated every minute of it.</p><p>He heard a knock on his door, so he stopped pacing.</p><p>“Who’s this?” He heard Koska’s voice outside.</p><p>“I’m just a maid. I brought supper for… for the Mandalore representative and-“</p><p>“Let me check it first.” Koska said.</p><p>Din decided to intervene, because, frankly, he was starving and didn’t need this. So he opened the door and saw Koska scanning the loaf of bread that was supposed to be in his stomach now, while another member of the Nite Owls was testing the water in his chalice. <em>Another</em> Nite Owl, a female one, was searching the maid, probably looking for some kind of weapons.</p><p>“<em>What</em> are you doing?” Din asked, barely hiding his irritation.</p><p>“People may try to poison you.” Koska replied. “In fact, we were told that someone is planning to attack you during a meal. We just keep an eye on you.”</p><p>Din looked at the maid, who seemed to be scared out of her wits by sudden interest from bunch of armor-clad Mandalorians. When she realized that Din was observing her too, she got even more afraid.</p><p>“She doesn’t look like an assassin.” Din pointed out, turning his gaze at Koska.</p><p>“Well, you never know. She might have been coerced to bring you poisoned food.”</p><p>“No!” The maid exclaimed. “I swear, I-I’m just here to bring meals! I don’t know anything about the poison!”</p><p>“Well, <em>is</em> there a poison?” Din asked.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t seem to be.” Koska replied and put the bread back on the tray.</p><p>“The water is clear too.” The other Nite Owl added and did the same with the chalice.</p><p>“And how about you?” Din asked the one who was searching the maid. “Did you find anything?”</p><p>“No, not really.” She replied.</p><p>“I apologize for them.” Din said to the maid. “You didn’t deserve it.”</p><p>The servant seemed to be relieved about the turn of events, but still a little bit shaky.</p><p>“Th-thank you, sir. I… I will just leave it,” She raised the tray meaningly. “and I’ll be moving now.”</p><p>For a moment all of them observed how she got inside of Din’s quarters, put the tray on the table, took out of it the bowl with bread and chalice on said table, and then hurriedly came out of the room, holding the tray to her chest. Finally she curtseyed one last time in front of Din and quickly left.</p><p>“Now, can I finally eat in peace?” Din asked, turning to his guards.</p><p>“Maybe we should check your quarters too. You know, in case there is something she planted and we didn’t notice.” Koska replied.</p><p>And so they’ve spent about five minutes walking around his room in search of some kind of device or poisonous plant or anything that could be a tool in a sneaky assassination attempt. Only when they’ve found nothing, they finally left his room.</p><p>“Okay, all clear. Have a nice meal.” Koska told him.</p><p>“Thank you.” Was the only thing he said.</p><p>When he was left alone with a tray of food, he was relieved. Finally he’ll eat something. He needed energy badly.</p><p>As he sat down at the table and took his helmet off, he was wondering how Grogu was doing with his training with Luke Skywalker. Din missed him every day and longed for a future reunion more than anything, especially because at times he felt horribly lonely without him. To some extent he wanted to build good relations with the New Republic also for the kid – so when they meet again, they won’t have to worry about people going after Grogu for his powers. Din hoped that, wherever Grogu was, he was happy, healthy and doing fine. Most importantly he hoped that the kid was safe.</p><p>The Mandalorian took the bread from the bowl on the table… but before he could take even one bite, he felt a really strong wave of pain in his left temple. So strong that he dropped the bread and put his hand on the temple in a futile attempt to control it. The pain was growing stronger with every second, it was like a long, thick needle going through his skin and then, slowly, penetrating his skull to get to his brain. Din was strong man who could endure a lot… but this pain seemed like nothing he had ever felt and it kept on going, driving him to madness.</p><p>He needed to leave; to call the medic or something. So he stood up… but his knees were weak, so he needed to lean on the table to not lose balance. He realized, he couldn’t move; he could only let out a long, prolonged scream.</p><p>And then he felt his consciousness was leaving him. The last thing he remembered before losing it, was that he fell loudly on the floor and, as he was lying there, he wondered… was this the way he was going to die?</p><p>And then there was only darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia and Han wonder about the ruler of Mandalore, and Luke and Grogu arrive at the place of negotiations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have nothing much to say, besides the fact that I've finished this chapter in, like, five hours straight. It's 11:02 pm at my place and I should be going to sleep to be rested at work, but screw this! Indulging in this fic is more important!</p><p>Also I've realized something - I accidentally made it a mystery too, but I have no idea who should be a detective looking for clues as to who attacked Din. So I'm open for suggestions.</p><p>Please, review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Luke and Grogu were travelling to the station where the negotiations were taking place, they suddenly felt a slight disturbance in a Force. Luke knew something wrong has happened and that it had something to do with the Darkside. He turned to Grogu, who gave him a puzzled and worried look. The kid felt it too, probably even more than his Master. Luke could feel Grogu’s fear for his father’s safety growing; a fear that Luke himself was very familiar with.</p><p>And then they’ve heard an upcoming transmission and Luke took it. Soon they both saw a holographic image of Bo-Katan, this time without the helmet. Her expression was serious.</p><p>“He’s in coma?” Luke asked implicitly.</p><p>At first Bo-Katan didn’t say much, only frowned at the Jedi.</p><p>“Do you know what’s wrong with him? And how to help him?”</p><p>Earlier Luke got guidelines from Master Yoda on what to do if the Force vision becomes true. Yoda informed him on the technique they were going to use and how to take care of Din, while he was in coma. Therefore now Luke told Bo-Katan:</p><p>“Just put him on the bed and check his vital signs. His mind is under attack right now, so I will venture inside of it, but you will have to keep an eye on whenever his body is stable or not. The Darkside will put a lot of strain on him as he will be fighting with it.”</p><p>She didn’t seem to be entirely convinced, but after short pause, she only said:</p><p>“He’s already in the med bay. The medical droid says Din’s heart rate seems to be little bit erratic, but he’s stable, overall.”</p><p>For a moment she wasn’t saying much. She looked at the Jedi and stared at him, pondering something.</p><p>“The Nite Owls checked his meal and quarters.” She finally spoke. “They found nothing in the food, nothing in the water and nothing planted in the room. There were also no traces of violence or foul play. I don’t know how this attack could happen.”</p><p>“We will get to the bottom of this mystery, when we will arrive.”</p><p>“<em>We</em>?” Bo-Katan asked. “Don’t tell me that you brought the kid.”</p><p>“Well, they <em>are</em> Clan of Two, aren’t they?” Luke smirked. “ Besides, R2-D2 isn’t the best nurse droid in the galaxy.”</p><p>Bo-Katan didn’t seem to like that, but she also didn’t say anything else about that. She only said:</p><p>“Well, come as soon as you are able, Skywalker. We will be waiting for you.”</p><p>And she disconnected.</p><p>The silence that fell inside the X-Wing right after that was heavy and awkward. Luke let the Force go through him to calm his nerves and focus on the task at hand.</p><p>“Grogu,” He said, not even moving his gaze away from the vast space before him. Once he felt the child’s attention on himself he added: “don’t be afraid. I’m going to save your father.”</p><p>And he jumped into hyperspace.</p><p> </p><p>Leia was pacing around her quarters, agitated.</p><p>She expected this venture to be normal diplomatic negotiations, even if she was also exptecting potential problems arousing from Old Republic and Mandalore’s troubled history being brought up… She prepared for this as much as possible to not be caught off guard.</p><p>But so far it was a disaster.</p><p>Her first meeting with the ruler of Mandalore, Din Djarin, turned out rather well – the man was polite and tactful, if not a little bit awkward and not very talkative… but later, when Leia proposed him a dinner to discuss few things, he (again, very politely and tactfully) declined, saying that his religion dictates him to remove helmet only in front of closest family, therefore he preferred to dine alone. This was honestly, something she never heard about; she didn’t anticipate that her guest might be part of a more orthodox fraction of Mandalorians.</p><p><em>Then</em>, suddenly, she got call from Luke who insisted for her to get him an invitation on the negotiations as a representative of the Jedi Order. At first she told him that it wasn’t possible, because the Mandalorians wouldn’t agree for Jedi Knight to be present during the talks, but he explained that it was of utmost importance, because he felt Darkside coming to disturb the negotiations. He was so serious, she realized there had to be something to it. So she informed the second-in-command Mandalorian and the leader of the Nite Owls, Bo-Katan Kryze, that her brother, a Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, will be coming soon as a representative of the Order. The woman was surprisingly understanding and agreed on it. She also informed Leia that Din Djarin wouldn’t mind it either.</p><p>So, for the next couple of hours of this fine the evening, Leia was arranging for her brother to get his own quarters, his own seat at the negotiation table and couple of other minor things that were giant pain in the neck due to all the paperwork involved. (He also requested to prepare a pram, for some reason.)</p><p>And <em>then</em> she got the news about the attack on Din Djarin in his own room. He seemed to be in stable condition, however, since he was in coma now, the negotiations had to be postponed until this whole situation will be solved.</p><p>Moreover, the Mandalorians were looking for the guilty party – some of them were blaming the Nite Owls who were guarding their ruler’s quarters and, apparently, failed to spot the assassin; while others were blaming the New Republic representatives for allowing the incident or even doing the deed. And then Leia realized that this must have been the Darkside Luke felt coming. Someone was clearly trying to disrupt the negotiations between Mandalore and the New Republic.</p><p>So now she was impatiently waiting for the news on her brother’s arrival, pacing around her quarters. Meanwhile Han was sitting on the armchair with his legs on the table, and observing his wife going from one corner to the other.</p><p>“You know,” He began suddenly. “I could have sworn that I’ve seen this guy’s armor somewhere. Especially the helmet. Yes, there was a bounty hunter like that on Tatooine. Not living there, of course. He was just visiting from time to time.”</p><p>Leia stopped and looked at him.</p><p>“You’re confusing him with Boba Fett. They have similar armors but they’re not the same person.”</p><p>“No, no, there was another Mandalorian bounty hunter. Really good, you know, very effective. And the best part? No one knew his name. They’ve just called him the Mandalorian, or Mando.”</p><p>“Don’t go around babbling about such things, Solo.” She told him. “If you even suggested that current ruler of the Mandalore was once a bounty hunter, you would anger him and his people before we had the chance to talk.”</p><p>“And how would you know? Those warrior types take pride and offense in the weirdest things.”</p><p>“He didn’t struck me as a someone who would work as a bounty hunter.” Leia replied. “There was something in him… I guess, I’ve sensed it from him.”</p><p>“What exactly?”</p><p>“Self-doubt, the feeling of being lost and sudden burden. And loneliness. A horrible, crushing loneliness. He was missing someone greatly.”</p><p>She was surprised to see Han with solemn expression.</p><p>“I guess, it’s hard to be leader of a whole planet.” He said finally.</p><p>Hearing this, Leia felt something dropping in his stomach. The images of Alderaan flashed before her eyes.</p><p> Once Han noticed her pained expression, he quickly added:</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to-“</p><p>“I know.” She smiled to him sadly. “I know.”</p><p>He stood up and came closer to embrace her, but then they’ve heard the knock on their door and a messenger droid came in.</p><p>“Master Skywalker has arrived.”</p><p>“Good, tell him to meet me right away.” Leia requested, but the droid said:</p><p>“Master Skywalker apologizes, but he directed straight to the med bay to see the Mandalorian ruler. He asked for you to meet him there.”</p><p>“I see. Thank you.” Was Leia’s response and she quickly ran out.</p><p>“Hey, wait for me!” Han called before he went after her.</p><p> </p><p>Here he was, lying on the hospital bed. He looked peaceful, but Grogu could sense Darkside that was surrounding Din, practically holding him in its clutches. Right now Din Djarin – a fearless Mandalorian warrior – was a prisoner of his own mind. Grogu was held by Master Luke, who talked with Bo-Katan and the medical droids, but all the boy could focus on was the body of Din, lying there.</p><p>“Once I will begin the ritual,” Luke kept explaining. “nobody should disturb me. I will try to find a place to not disturb the medical droids taking care of his body, but I will need to be focused as much as possible, so I cannot be touched or talked to.”</p><p>“I understand, Master Skywalker.” The medical droid said. “We will prepare a blanket for you to seat on.”</p><p>Suddenly Luke got quiet and Grogu felt his Master’s gaze on himself. So the boy looked up and met with a soft, but sad smile, as the Jedi put his hand on the boy’s head.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Grogu. I will bring him back to you.”</p><p>But Grogu wanted to come with him. He sent this thought to Master Luke, who’s expression changed to more serious.</p><p>“No, you can’t. You’ve heard what Master Yoda said: it’s too dangerous.”</p><p>Grogu pointed out that Luke shouldn’t go by himself.</p><p>“I won’t. Master Yoda will be with me.”</p><p>Bo-Katan didn’t say anything about this odd conversation they two were having, but she did raise her eyebrows.</p><p>And then the door to the med bay opened and two people stood at them – a young woman and a young man. The moment when Master Luke saw them, he told them to stay where they are, and quickly left the med bay with Grogu still in his arms.</p><p>“You haven’t seen his face?” Luke asked, when all four of them were in the corridor.</p><p>“Who’s face?” Han asked.</p><p>“Din’s… I mean… the Mandalorian ruler’s.” The Jedi Master explained.</p><p>“Oh, I see.” The woman said with understanding nod, however, she pointed out soon after: “But wait, <em>you’ve</em> seen it. And the Bo-Katan woman.”</p><p>“And the medical droids.” The man added.</p><p>“The droids aren’t alive, so they technically don’t count. As for me and Bo-Katan… well, it’s complicated.”</p><p>“How about him?” The man pointed at Grogu and suddenly the boy felt the gazes of both strangers on himself.</p><p>Grogu could sense that the man and woman were taken aback by the fact that his friend brought a child with himself, but he also sensed Force within the woman. Moreover, he was certain that she sensed it within him.</p><p>“Leia, Han,” Master Luke smiled. “this is Grogu of Djarin Clan.”</p><p>“Djarin Clan?” The woman named Leia asked and looked at Grogu with surprise. “You mean to tell me that the youngling you’re training as a Jedi is also a relative of ruler of Mandalore?”</p><p>“Grogu is Din’s son, so I brought him here. He’s actually the one who sensed that something is wrong with his father.”</p><p>“I see.” Leia said and smiled at the child the way Peli from Tatooine was smiling at him.</p><p>Grogu started to get impatient and angry that Master Luke was doing a small talk with these two, while Din was in trouble, but his mentor suddenly got serious and told the woman named Leia:</p><p>“I have a favor to ask.” He handled her the child. “I’m going to venture into Din Djarin’s mind and I need someone who will take care of his son.”</p><p>“And I’m supposed to do that?” Leia asked a bit irritated. “I have diplomatic mission, you know.”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re also Force-sensitive and you may be able to talk with him.” Luke explained. “He needs a reassurance that everything will be fine, and when I will help his father, the two of them will have some time together.”</p><p>Leia looked down at the toddler in her arms and Grogu could sense that she had mixed feelings about him. She both found him cute and precious, and his view was making her sorrowful for some reason.</p><p>“Well,” She said, embracing him tighter to her chest. “to some extent this is a matter of diplomacy too. We will wait here until you finish.”</p><p>“Thank you, sister.” Master Luke bowed his head in gratitude and then got serious and added: “It’s time for me to start.”</p><p>“Good luck, kid.” The man named Han said. “I feel like you will need it.”</p><p>And so Master Luke went back to the med bay and soon the door closed behind him. Meanwhile Han and Leia sat in the waiting room, settling Grogu on Leia’s lap.</p><p>To be fair, Grogu much rather preferred to go with his mentor and help Din, but he knew that neither Master Luke, nor Master Yoda will let him inside the hospital to join the ritual. If Grogu wanted to save his father, he needed to be sneaky. But this was actually something he was good at.</p><p> </p><p>The blanket was waiting for him, so Luke sat on it. He took a deep breath to clear his head of any thoughts and emotions that may interfere with his upcoming task.</p><p>“I will leave you to it.” Bo-Katan said and directed towards the door. “I have a lot to do either way.”</p><p>Once there was only him, Din and the medical droids in the room, Luke closed eyes and reached into the Force. Soon he heard the voice of Master Yoda:</p><p>“All your energy focus on Din, young Skywalker. On his body, on his mind, on the Force that inside of him resides. Sense it and let it guide you.”</p><p>Luke did as he was told and soon felt how his essence was leaving his body and he slowly was finding himself, first beside Din, and then in his unmoving form. Soon he opened his eyes and found himself in a different, far hostile place…</p><p>Unbeknownst to Luke Skywalker, however, someone else was listening to Master Yoda’s instructions too, but on the other side of the hospital door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hiding Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke, Yoda and Grogu journey into Din Djarin's mind but stumble upon some problems.</p><p>Meanwhile Leia and Han reach some decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We finally got to the part cherrybombz01's fanart comes into play. You will finally see the actual journey into Din's mind. I've tried to make it work, however, I have a suspicion that Luke and Yoda are a bit OOC at times.</p><p>Also - tomorrow is my brithday and I specifically decided to post the third chapter a day before in hopes that I will wake up to see first reviews on it. So, please, leave some.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place Grogu found himself after entering his father’s mind was… chaotic to say the least.</p><p>There was smoke everywhere and laser shots coming from the sky, while dark-skinned and darkhaired people in red, green and brown clothes were running for their lives from spheric warships in the firmament, and from bulky, gray robots that seemed to come from almost every direction. Merciless machines were killing everybody without exceptions – men, women and children, no matter how small, no matter how scared, no matter how defenseless.</p><p>Somewhere, in the back of his memory, Grogu knew these droids. He knew that Jedi were once fighting with them. He knew that they were listening to commends from a really bad man. Maybe the villagers didn’t want to join him; or maybe he wanted to make example of them… or maybe it was something else entirely. Either way, for some reason this bad man wanted those people dead.</p><p>Danger, fear, anger, death – it was spinning all around Grogu, alongside with a feeling of hopelessness as the ground was covered with more bodies of villagers. But the boy was walking slowly through the carnage, because he was aware that the droids won’t attack him; they won’t even notice him. This was a memory of someone else and Grogu didn’t belong here, therefore he didn’t have to worry about being noticed.</p><p>Still, as he was walking around, looking for this memory’s version of Din, this whole commotion of people trying to survive, but meeting an untimely end at the hands of the monsters, seemed all too familiar. For a moment he could almost see a dark, cloaked figure going through the village that, for a slight couple of seconds, transformed into a Jedi Temple…</p><p>“Grogu, what are you doing here?!” Master Luke’s voice brought the boy back to his senses.</p><p>Soon both Jedi Masters were standing beside him, and while Yoda was observing everything with sorrowful expression, Luke was giving his youngling a stern look.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be there. It’s too dangerous, for you <em>and</em> for Din. How did you even get here?”</p><p>Grogu wanted to say something, but before he could even start defending himself, they’ve heard Master Yoda’s voice:</p><p>“Indeed, an interesting coincidence it is.”</p><p>He didn’t even look at his former students. He just started to walk through the chaos. Luke quickly picked up Grogu and walker up to Yoda.</p><p>“What do you mean, Master Yoda?” He asked. “What kind of coincidence?”</p><p>“Live through those time you did not, young Skywalker. Your childhood from much tragedies was spared. And yet through similar paths Force led the three of you.”</p><p>“Three?” Luke asked.</p><p>Yoda looked back at him and suddenly stopped near an entrance to the underground pantry. Master Luke stopped too and both he and Grogu looked at the door in front of them. Then Master Yoda pointed his cane at the door and said:</p><p>“Here Din Djarin is. For the rescue from nightmare he waits, but the Darkside prevents the memory to play the way it went.” He turned his gaze on his students. “Young Skywalker, your own pain mind you, or else…” Master Yoda pointed something in the distance.</p><p>Both Master Luke and Grogu looked there and noticed how a far off area of the village changed into a desert with a burned house and fields. Grogu raised his gaze to see his mentor’s face. Master Luke took a deep breath and momentarily the desert and the house was gone. Then Luke looked down at the boy he was holding.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here.” He said again. “What you might see here, is not for a child to see.”</p><p>“Young Skywalker speaks the truth.” Master Yoda added. “However, underestimating his charge he is. Maybe the Force lead you here… maybe fatherly love is what to not fall into despair Din Djarin needs.”</p><p>Master Luke was pondering the words of his teacher and then looked at the toddler once again.</p><p>“You have to be strong too, Grogu.” He said softly. “Or else all will be lost.”</p><p>Grogu nodded with understanding. He will not be thinking about <em>that</em> night… and about the nights that fell after it, no matter how much it hurt… He will focus on only one thing:</p><p>Din.</p><p>All three of the Force users turned to the door in the underground and Master Yoda opened it. Inside, in the bottom of the pantry there was a small child – a boy with dark eyes and round face. He was wearing a red robes with a hood and an ornamental chest plate… or something similar to it. The boy was staring at the strangers with a mix of a surprise and fear.</p><p>Grogu couldn’t believe his eyes. Was this child… Din? Grogu knew it must have been true, his feelings, his whole being was telling him that he was looking at his father. Once he gazed into those dark eyes – the eyes that was revealed to him that fateful day, when Master Luke came for him – Grogu knew that it was really Din.</p><p>He would never mistake those eyes for anyone else’s…</p><p>How weird it was to see him without his armor; how weird it was to see him so small and so defenseless… For Grogu, Din was always this big, strong and imposing Mandalorian that took him from the bandits and was keeping him safe all this time… but now? Now Grogu could sense vulnerability not only from Din’s child form, but also from within him – helplessness, fear and sadness… a horrible, immense sadness of seeing everyone he cared about dead and him being unable to do anything about it, because of being too small and too weak.</p><p>Grogu knew this feeling all too well…</p><p>Stop! He shouldn’t think about it. Not now, not here. With all his might Grogu pushed his bad memories aside.</p><p>“What-?” Din began, but quickly cut off to start again: “<em>How</em> are you here?”</p><p>There was a sound of blaster being fired and this seemed to sober Din up. The boy looked at them and waved hand in his direction.</p><p>“Quick, come inside. And close the door.”</p><p>
  <em>“Quick, come with me, Grogu, we have to run…”</em>
</p><p>Grogu buried his face in Master Luke’s chest. No, please, don’t…</p><p>“A wise move it might be.” Master Yoda said on Din’s suggestion and immediately jumped inside.</p><p>Everything went on so quickly… Master Luke, still holding Grogu in his arms, followed Yoda’s lead, then sat next to Din and closed the entrance with Force. Now the only sunlight in the almost dark pantry was coming from the cracks in the door.</p><p>And thanks to these cracks, Grogu was able to see that this little Din turned his gaze on him. At first he was just staring at the boy with expression of disbelief… but also something else. Grogu could sense that his father felt warm seeing him after so long departure. He even extended his arm toward his son and smiled softly, petting the boy’s head…</p><p>But then he turned to Master Yoda and gave him a puzzled look.</p><p>“Who are you?” His eyebrows suddenly raised like he just realized something. “Are you Grogu’s relative, maybe?”</p><p>“No, no, no.” Luke replied chuckling. “This is the ghost of Master Yoda.” And once he explained it to Din, the Mandalorian seemed to recognize this name. Luke didn’t question it, he just added: “Master Yoda is helping us save you.”</p><p>“Save me?” Din saddened and looked first at Master Yoda, then on Master Luke and finally on Grogu. “This is impossible.” Din finally spoke. “You weren’t there. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“Good.” Master Yoda replied. “That this is not how it should be you are aware of. Tell us: what should transpire now?”</p><p>Din didn’t reply right away. He still seemed to be a bit confused as to what was happening at the moment.</p><p>“The Mandalorians…” He began slowly. He moved his gaze on the space before him and hugged his knees. “They should come… to my rescue. But they’re not coming.” He added with shaking voice, buried his face in his knees and started to cry. “I-I’ve waited for them to come for hours now. And there’s no sight of them.”</p><p>Grogu have seen Din cry only once – when they parted ways. And it was a different kind of tears – the tears of saying goodbye, but with a promise that they will meet again. Now, the tears in his father’s eyes were the tears of a scared and weak child. They didn’t belong to a big and strong warrior in Beskar armor and seeing them on Din’s face felt so, so very wrong… But Grogu realized that it wasn’t Din he knew yet (at least not entirely); it was Din from the past, who just lost everything.</p><p>Grogu sensed helplessness and despair in his father. At first Din expected for the Mandalorians to show up any minute now, but at this point, after waiting for so long, while listening to dying screams of his people and droids walking around his village, looking for another victims to shoot, he was starting to lose hope; he started to believe that the Mandalorians that once took him in, won’t show up.</p><p>Grogu felt like crying too, because all the feelings he sensed from Din, were bringing his own bad memories again. In fact, for a moment he thought he saw a cloaked person with a lightsaber going around the village…</p><p>“The Darkside it is that prevents the Mandalorians from coming.” Master Yoda said to Din, who turned his teary gaze on him with surprise. “Trapped in your worst memory forever it wants you to be.”</p><p>For a moment Din turned his gaze on the floor, probably pondering what he just heard, and then a sudden realization hit him.</p><p>“Yes… yes, it makes sense now.” He looked at Yoda again and said: “Before the Mandalorian saved me, one droid discovered my hideout and tried to shoot me. Whenever I think about this day, I remember that the worst part of it was being hidden in that pantry and waiting for death. The Mandalorians didn’t come yet… but so didn’t the droid who pointed blaster at me.”</p><p>“Yes, this is it.” Master Yoda smiled. “On the droid focus for now. Bring it here and the Mandalorians with it.”</p><p>Din closed his eyes tightly, concentrating. In the silence that fell on the pantry, the blaster shots and the mechanical footsteps outside seemed to be louder and closer. It was eerie how similar droids and clones were when one was a child, hiding from certain death… With every heavy step, Grogu tried as hard as possible to not think about <em>that</em> night… But then the door to the pantry has been opened and they finally saw the droid – big, bulky and dark – which pointed its blaster at Din, who closed eyes and turned his face away, waiting to be shot. And that moment was too much for Grogu. He couldn’t stand it anymore.</p><p>And suddenly the boy found himself being hidden under the blankets in his room in the Jedi Temple on Courosant, while the sounds of screams were coming from the Jedi Council room.</p><p> </p><p>Han looked at the little, green fella on Leia’s lap. Grogu had his eyes closed and seemed to be in some kind of trance ever since they sat down. He didn’t talk, he didn’t move much, he was just sitting there with his eyes closed and didn’t even seem to be aware of Han and Leia’s presence. Leia, on the other hand, was just holding him firmly to not let him fall off her lap, but she was also observing him carefully.</p><p>Right now the kid frowned like he was in the middle of a bad dream. He was like that earlier, but this time he seemed to be in a real distress. Leia put her hand on the boy’s head and whispered:</p><p>“Grogu…”</p><p>He didn’t seem to hear her, but she started again:</p><p>“Grogu, you have to wake up.”</p><p>Han looked at her with mild surprised.</p><p>“You know what’s with the kid?”</p><p>“I think that he’s inside Din Djarin’s mind too.” Leia replied and looked at her husband. “He wants to help his father but it spun out of control. Whatever he’s seeing now, it’s not very pleasant.”</p><p>Han neared to Grogu said:</p><p>“Hey, kid, get out of there. Come on, we can give you cookies.”</p><p>Leia gave him a weird look so he added:</p><p>“What? Jedi children don’t like cookies? Don’t assume things, Princess.”</p><p>“You’re the one assuming things. Maybe Mandalorians are very strict about their children diet.”</p><p>Before Han could hear anything else a soft whimper escaped Grogu’s mouth.</p><p>The kid was still in trance and still in distress. Leia petted his head and seemed to be thinking about something. Finally she turned to Han and spoke:</p><p>“You know, maybe we shouldn’t talk to him. I have a feeling that we might do more harm than good. We should trust that Luke will know how to take control of the situation.”</p><p>But Han could notice that Leia wasn’t sure about this solution; that she was already thinking of her own plan. However, before she told him what it was, she said:</p><p>“There’s still the question of who attacked Din Djarin. We will have do an investigation on the incident.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured the Mandalorians might be a bit angry about that little incident.” Han replied wryly.</p><p>“At least with an investigation they would know that we don’t treat mildly the assassination attempt on their leader. I would do it myself, but I don’t know if I can move from here, with Grogu in this state.”</p><p>“What about the pram that Luke requested?” Han suggested. “He didn’t say that you have to hold the kid all the time. Maybe if we put him in the pram and take with ourselves, we will be able to both do the investigation <em>and</em> keep an eye on the womp-rat.”</p><p>Leia looked at him with surprise and then smiled.</p><p>“How is that one time your plans are completely insane and the other times they’re brilliant?”</p><p>“Well, Princess, maybe I’m brighter than you think.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Leia said and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>Next she contacted the messenger droid and asked him to bring the pram.</p><p> </p><p>All of this was very confusing. One minute all four of them were in the village, and in another he, Master Yoda and still young Din Djarin were in a massive building with lots of dead bodies, and Grogu was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Luke was, however, aware, somewhere deep inside of him, of whom those bodies belonged to and it made him sick to his stomach.</p><p>“Yes, young Skywalker.” Master Yoda said. “The night when Jedi Order has fallen it is.”</p><p>The way he spoke it – with the quiet, sorrowful voice – made Luke gaze at his teacher. Yoda was staring at his massacred brothers and sisters with stern expression, but Luke could sense from him a deep sorrow… kind of like a wound that wasn’t healed properly. And he was using all his might to not be overwhelmed by it.</p><p>Luke knew about the Order 66. He heard and read about it, but actually seeing all this carnage with his own two eyes was a whole different thing. Especially when it downed on him that somewhere here might be… <em>him</em>.</p><p>Din, on the other hand, widened his eyes at Yoda’s words.</p><p>“So that means… Oh, no… Oh, no, no, no, no…”</p><p>He started to look around nervously and Luke could sense panic rising inside of Din with each second.</p><p>“Where is Grogu?” Din finally asked.</p><p>He couldn’t hide his distress. Luke knew why was that – he, too, was aware that they were in Grogu’s worst memory. They had to find the little guy and help him get out of it.</p><p>“Grogu! Grogu, where are you?!” Din started to call and even ran around.</p><p>“Wait a minute, Din!” Luke called after him and the Mandalorian stopped and turned his face to him. His expression was a mixture of anger and determination.</p><p>“I <em>can’t</em> wait a minute! Grogu is now living through his worst nightmare again! I have to find him or else-!”</p><p>“I know, I know!” Luke cut him off. “But we need to think first. How much do we know about… that night and about how Grogu escaped?”</p><p>That seemed to calm Din a bit. After a moment of pondering he said:</p><p>“Ahsoka Tano told me that he was hidden during the attack but someone took him out of the temple.”</p><p>Master Yoda looked at the Mandalorian with interest but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“So right now Grogu must be hiding somewhere.” Luke concluded.</p><p>Master Yoda quickly reached into the Force and after a short moment of waiting said:</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>He turned on the left and started to walk towards one of the rooms that were opened widely. Luke noticed that his teacher tried not to look at all the bodies he was passing on his way, but once or twice his gaze landed on one of the killed Jedi. He entered one of the rooms and came to one of the blankets to reveal Grogu. For a moment his big, black eyes were expressing terror and his ears were down, but once he noticed that it wasn’t the stormtroopers that came for him, he beamed with happiness. Din, on the other hand, quickly ran to his child and picked him up, even if in his younger form it was a little hard to do it.</p><p>“Everything is fine, kid.” He said with a soft smile and hugged him tightly. “We are going to take you out from here.”</p><p>“How it went down it is not.” Yoda said. “The one who took Grogu from Jedi Temple we must find.”</p><p>“Are we really?” Din asked, turning to him. “We can be the ones who did that. It won’t change anything.”</p><p>Luke wasn’t sure about Yoda’s plan too. On the other hand, earlier it was important that it would be the Mandalorians who save Din from the Separatist droids; it was important for the memory to be played out the way it was… But Luke wondered that if the Darkside was preventing it from happening, then taking Grogu now might be the best course of action.</p><p>Suddenly, Grogu’s ears fell at the sight of something in the door, and he buried his face in Din’s chest. Luke turned in the direction the boy was looking at and he felt coldness building up inside of him.</p><p><em>He</em> was standing in the door – he had a black cloak on himself and he was definitely far, <em>far</em> younger than Luke remembered him, but there was no mistake – Anakin Skywalker, his father from the day when he became a Sith, was standing there, his eyes filled with coldness and cruelty. Luke could feel the Darkside radiating from him, from his whole being… the way it was the other time when Luke had met him.</p><p>And before he knew it, he was holding onto the railing in Vader’s ship again while the Sith Lord was on the platform talking to him.</p><p>“No… <em>I </em>am your father.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fathers and Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Din have to face their demons in familiar forms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing it was surprisingly hard, because we are at the "characters facing the inner demons" stage of this fic right now. And since I have shitton of ideas of how each torment should go out, I had hard time including them. I've tried to compose it in a way that the overall chapter would make sense.</p><p>There is also a matter of prorities. There is a writing job I need to do as quickly as possible, so I need to focus on that. Therefore the next chpater might come really late, people.</p><p>Please, review.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke simply couldn’t believe that it was happening again. Especially because he buried his father few years ago – Darth Vader died alongside with the Empire he was serving, and Anakin Skywalker followed soon after by turning on the Lightside and dying as a changed man. Luke knew that the man on the platform was just a figment created by the Darkside to torment him… But it didn’t mean that seeing it wasn’t bringing some unwanted memories and feelings.</p><p>He looked in Din and Grogu’s direction – they, alongside with Master Yoda, were standing at the platform on his left and observing everything.</p><p>Grogu and Din watched the whole scene with disbelief… but Luke suspected it was for different reasons than his. Earlier, he could sense that Grogu was subconsciously aware that his current teacher was an offspring of the man who killed all Jedi (after all, Master Yoda kept referring to him as “young Skywalker”), but he chose to not think about it, since Luke was so nice to him all the time. Now Grogu was faced with this fact, because Vader was right here, in his black armor and with heavy breath, and the dark energy that was within him… and he just said that he was Master Luke’s father.</p><p>Din, on the other hand, was staring at the scene before him with wide eyes. He might have been trying to stay as far away from politics as possible for most of his life, but the Empire caused Mandalorians great pain and now Din found out that he sent his son to the son of Palpatine’s right hand man.</p><p>But suddenly something changed in both Grogu and Din. When Luek reached into the Force, he saw a glimpse of a memory – a woman in Mandalorian armor…</p><p>However, Luke didn’t have much time to  think about it, because Master Yoda sent his former student a meaningful expression. The young man turned to Vader and repeated what he said that fateful day:</p><p>“No, that’s impossible.” However, he didn’t say it the way he did back then. Instead of screaming with shock at the realization, he was calm and collected.</p><p>But Vader, on the other hand, didn’t say: “Search your feelings. You know it’s true.”, he went with something else.</p><p>“Isn’t it what they’ve always said?” He began. “Owen, Obi Wan, even Yoda? Didn’t they keep saying the same about you: ‘He is so much like his father’?”</p><p>Luke didn’t reply. He was surprised by this turn of events. Therefore he just started to observe Vader as he kept going:</p><p>“You hated me. You feared me. You wanted to stop me and everything I’ve stood for. And once I’ve told you the truth, there was this thought on the back of your mind: If you were the son of the monster that terrorized the whole galaxy and killed all the Jedi, how could you know if you weren’t going to turn out just like me?”</p><p>Luke turned to Yoda for advice and the old Jedi Master gave him one:</p><p>“Deeper into our despair the Darkside wants us to go. The manifestation of your demons it is. You have to fight it.” He gave his pupil a gentle smile and added: “Growing up much you did, young Skywalker. Your own demons you might put to rest.”</p><p>Luke smiled back. As he turned to Vader again, he could feel himself being filled with a newfound determination. Yes, he knew how to put this particular demon to rest.</p><p>“Yes, I <em>was</em> wondering that.” Luke said. Unlike the first time, he wasn’t going to let his fear and anger overwhelm him. “But, over time, I started to also wonder about other things.” He walked slowly on the railings to get closer to Vader. “I was wondering if you’d torture Leia and destroy Alderaan, if you knew she’s your daughter back then. I was wondering how much of Anakin Skywalker – the man Obi Wan and Yoda remembered from all those years ago – was still in you. And I was wondering why, oh <em>why</em> exactly Palpatine told you about me being your son, if he could just keep it to himself and let you kill me.”</p><p>“Everything I’ve done to Leia, I would have done again.” Vader replied. “The man I used to be died long time ago. As for the Emperor Palpatine, he told me the truth, because he trusted that I will do what needs to be done. Empire requires sacrifices. Everything great does.”</p><p>“Maybe you speak the truth about Leia… or maybe the real Vader didn’t know how he would react on the news, if he got them earlier. It didn’t change the fact that he did destroy Alderaan, just like he did many other horrible things. Either way, the simple fact is that Palpatine was a fool.”</p><p>“Fool?” Vader asked. “This man was able to manipulate the Senate into denouncing the democracy, without them even realizing it. It was the others who were fools.”</p><p>Luke chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, he definitely had a plan to make me turn to the Darkside and kill my own father. Just like he once groomed him into becoming a Sith by telling him that he killed his own wife and an unborn child. But he was a fool to tell the man he once turned to the Darkside through sheer despair, that said child is alive and within his reach. Because that motivated him to save his son. And maybe Palpatine predicted it too, but he thought that Vader will stay loyal to him… and considering that Anakin Skywalker was ready to destroy the Jedi Order because of grief and fear for the loved ones, the Emperor should have known better. After all,” Luke smiled. “love for one’s offspring can surpass everything… including the loyalty to one’s master.”</p><p>Vader chuckled.</p><p>“Or even,” He began and suddenly turned into an imperial officer with a creepy wide smile. “the loyalty to one’s own creed. Am I right, Din Djarin?” He added, looking at the Mandalorian.</p><p>Din didn’t have time to reply, because suddenly Grogu disappeared from his arms and all four of them found themselves in an imperial cantina in some far off planet Luke wasn’t familiar with. Din was an adult again, standing at some kind of terminal and wearing a green armor of imperial trooper. The imperial officer that only few moments earlier was Vader, was now staring at the Mandalorian who seemed to be lost.</p><p>But the most striking thing about this whole situation was that Din wasn’t wearing a helmet.</p><p> </p><p>Leia and Han were at Din’s chambers, talking with Nite Owls’ second-in-command, Koska, who related to them the events from before the attack.</p><p>“So to summarize, there was no poison in the food and water, the servant girl was clear and we didn’t find anything suspicious when we searched Din’s room. And yet few minutes later we’ve heard him screaming and found him lying unconscious on the floor.” She paused and gave a soft sigh. “I still don’t know how it happened.”</p><p>“Well, let’s look around again.” Leia proposed. “Maybe together we will find something.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Koska nodded and suddenly her eyes landed on Grogu lying in the pram with closed eyes. “Is he alright?” She asked, a bit worried.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s alright.” Leia explained shortly, even though she wasn’t exactly sure of it. “We shouldn’t disturb him.”</p><p>Koska smiled a little and said softly:</p><p>“He’s so cute and small, you just want to hug him…” She turned to her guests and saddened. “I really hope Din will wake up to see him again. He was ready to go through hell and back for him.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Han replied. “Luke is working on it. And he can do wonders with this Force things.”</p><p>Koska didn’t say anything to that. She just opened the door to Din’s quarters and said:</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Din was standing in front Valin Hess, who seemed to mock him with his smile. Din felt dread rising inside of him just like in that fateful day – the Imperial standing there and seeing his face, just like that. The Mandalorian wanted to scream; to run away from here… He got what he needed, now he only wished to leave this place… but he couldn’t move his muscles, he couldn’t even speak, because Valin Hess was in front of him… just like that day.</p><p>Migs Mayfield was nowhere to be found, but the Mandalorian was relieved that he at least could see Grogu, Luke and Yoda standing in the corner and observing everything. Luke quickly took the kid in his arms so he could see better, however, Grogu was staring at his father with surprise, probably wondering what was going on. The kid knew how important it was for the Mandalorian to cover his face in front of strangers, so he now had to be very confused. (There was also the matter of Din wearing imperial trooper’s armor…)</p><p>“Look at you, proud Mandalorian.” Valin Hess spoke again and chucked. “You took your helmet off so the scanner would get you an access to the database. You violated your own creed to save him.” The Imperial turned away and pointed at Grogu. “You must regret it to your very core.”</p><p>Din’s face became fierce.</p><p>“No, I do not!” He said. “I would gladly do it again, if I had to. And again, and again, and again. Because Mandalorians value the safety of their children above their own.”</p><p>“But you do regret one thing about it.” Hess took few steps back and suddenly the other imperial officers showed up, all staring at Din. “<em>We’ve</em> seen your face, before <em>he</em> did.” Once again he pointed at Grogu. “The same people who took him from you, the same people who wanted to use him to their ends, knew how you look like, before your own son. You waited for so long to reveal your face to him and the twist of fate caused you to show it to us. While I and Mayfield were talking about ‘Operation: Cinder’, this was all you could think of: that murderers and tyrants knew your features and the most important person in your life did not.”</p><p>Din clenched his fist. Every time when he was going back to that day, he felt an immense anger and that Valin Hess saw him without helmet and Grogu didn’t. Even the fact that Mayfield killed him and everyone else in the cantina who get even a glimpse of Din’s face, didn’t change it. When he was sitting there with Mayfield and Hess, he kept thinking about that time when he and Grogu were eating, and he lifted his helmet a bit to drink, while the kid tried to take a peek at his father’s face. In that moment in the cantina, Din regretted that he didn’t let Grogu get a good look right away. After all, they were Clan of Two now.</p><p>“Remember Din,” He heard Luke’s voice. “this is the Darkside talking. It wants you to feel anger, fear and hatred to get inside your head.”</p><p>Din didn’t say anything to that. His gaze turned away from Hess to Grogu. The child was staring at his father with sadness and confusion. Din wondered what Grogu thought of him right now. He wondered if the kid was aware that it wasn’t his choice.</p><p>“Maybe the bond you share, isn’t so special after all.” Hess went on. “Or else you would actually show his face to your child. Then again,” His smile widened. “you tried to find his kind as soon as possible, so maybe you didn’t want him.”</p><p>“No, that’s not like that!” Din exclaimed, feeling like something was burning inside of him.</p><p>He once again turned to Grogu who was staring at him with even more sadness than earlier. Like he was starting to believe what Hess was saying. So Din called to him:</p><p>“You know it’s not like that, right, kid?!”</p><p>There were so many things he wanted to say – that he was looking for Jedi only to keep the boy save; that the mere thought of leaving him when they finally find someone, was making his heart ache; that when Moff Gideon took Grogu away from him, he regretted that he even followed Ahsoka’s instructions. But all those words were stack in his throat, so he decided to focus his thoughts and emotions in hopes that Grogu will sense it and understand.</p><p>And then, all of a sudden, Grogu’s big, dark eyes were filled with tears. The boy started to cry, whimpering quietly. Din felt something inside of him breaking apart at this sight. He wanted to run to the kid and hug him; to tell him that everything is fine and how much he regretted how it turned out… But he hesitated, because what if Grogu didn’t want him to come?</p><p>
  <em>You’re like a father to him…</em>
</p><p>It was true that he should reveal his face earlier. It would the official confirmation that they were family now. That just like Grogu considered Din his father, Din considered him his son. And yet, he didn’t do it.</p><p>“All wrong you get it, Din Djarin.” Yoda spoke suddenly and gave the Mandalorian a friendly smile. “The boy is crying not because of you not showing his face to him earlier, but because you were exposed for his sake.”</p><p>“What?” Din asked, not exactly sure if he knew what Yoda meant.</p><p>“Grogu understands more than you think, Din.” Luke replied. “He hates that you had to go here, wear this armor and risk breaking your creed just to save him.” Luke gave Din a solemn expression and added: “Especially because you almost lost your people, rescuing him.”</p><p>Din quickly realized what Luke meant.</p><p>“Oh, Grogu,” He moved away from Hess and took few steps towards his son. “it’s not like that.”</p><p>But before he could say anything more, the scenery shifted again, this time placing all four of them in the underground Covert on Navarro. It was dark and Din realized that he was wearing his own armor again, with flashlight on his helmet. He took few steps and then the light was thrown on the pile of Mandalorian armors and helmets lying in front of him.</p><p>He remembered this, but few things were off, the most prominent one being that there was no Cara, Greef Karga and IG-11. Instead of them, there were only the three Jedi. Nevertheless, the sight of Mandalorian armors without owners brought to Din’s mind familiar feeling of sorrow, rage and guilt. However, he didn’t get to wallow in it for long, because he heard familiar footsteps. He turned on his left and saw the Armorer.</p><p>“We’ve reveal ourselves.” She began and came to the pile to take one of the breastplates. “We knew what could happen, if we’ve left the Covert. The Imperials arrived shortly thereafter. This is what resulted.”</p><p>The Armorer started to gather armor piece on the hover wagon.</p><p>“Did any survived?” Din found himself asking just like back then.</p><p>But instead of saying: “I hope so. Some may have escaped off world.”. the Armorer stopped what she was doing, looked at him and replied:</p><p>“No, everyone is dead. All because of you.”</p><p>The way she said that was like a shot through the heart.</p><p>“You’ve come here looking for shelter for you and that thing,” She pointed her hooks at Grogu in Luke’s arms. “like us going out in the open for the Imperials to see wasn’t enough. We saved you from droids, we showed you the Way, we were feeding you, clothing you and teaching you how to protect yourself from danger. And you brought doom on us by taking the spawn of our ancient enemies from Imperials. Not only that, you were bringing chaos and destruction whenever you went with that… that <em>thing</em>.” Suddenly she turned into the Client and smiled. “Such a large bounty for such a small package, indeed.”</p><p>They were now in the Imperial settlement on Navarro and the Client was sitting at his usual place. A horrible realization hit Din and he turned to Luke, who wasn’t holding Grogu anymore. Instead, the child was in his pram being escorted by two stormtroopers to the lab… and he was terrified. He even tried to get out of the pram and run away, but the stormtroopers forcefully put him right back.</p><p>Din wanted to run and save him, but for some reason he couldn’t move from his place. He started to struggle, but he could only watch as the pram with terrified Grogu was disappearing behind the door. Suddenly he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder and Luke whispered to him:</p><p>“Don’t worry. I will come help Grogu. You stay here with Master Yoda.”</p><p>And then he quickly went in the direction of pram and soon also disappeared behind the lab door.</p><p>“You got your pay and Beskar, Mandalorian.” The Client spoke turning Din’s attention back on himself. “Tell me, was that enough for bringing a defenseless child to the den of beasts? Or maybe you needed more to lull your conscience?”</p><p>“I’ve come back for him, haven’t I?” Din hissed, looking at him.</p><p>“Ah, yes. But he didn’t know you will be back. For this couple of hours when you tried not to think about what you have done, but finally decided to rescue him, the boy was alone with his fear and feeling of betrayal. He trusted you enough to save your skin. He really thought that he found someone he can trust again, only to later be traded for gold and former glory.”</p><p>Din clenched his fists again. He often wondered how Grogu must have felt back then and it was always making him immensely guilty. He knew that this day was one of the kid’s worst memories, just because of this betrayal… just like it was one of Din’s worst memories because he committed this betrayal.</p><p>“What kind of Mandalorian sells a foundling for credits and Beskar?” The Client went on and turned into Valin Hess. “Probably the same who willingly reveals his face to the enemy.” Then Hess shifted into the Armorer. “Or who causes the downfall to the Covert that brought him up.”</p><p>“The past is a past, Din Djarin.” Yoda told him. “What once was done, you cannot change. Only make amends and help creating better future you can.”</p><p>Deep inside, Din knew the old Jedi Master was right… and yet it didn’t help him not to feel so guilty, angry or sad over all the bad things he caused.</p><p>Suddenly his tormentor changed shape again. This time from the Armorer it became Bo-Katan, who was giving him the same look she gave him when she saw him, holding the Darksaber. In fact, he was now in Moff Gideon’s starship, with Darksaber in his hand, but instead of Fennec Shand, Boba Fett, Cara and Koska, there was only him, Yoda and Bo-Katan.</p><p>“You have no right to call yourself a Mandalorian, Din Djarin.” She hissed. “And you have no right to represent Mandalore.”</p><p>She took her gun and pointed it at Din.</p><p>“You’re just a pretender.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>